A Reporter's Journey
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: My name if Vanessa Valley Thompson. I'm a reporter for The New York Columns. My big college interview is with my best friend with since I was a little girl. When my old college fear and interest, the Ark of the Covenant, comes around. Now it could be the biggest story of my life. I thought being a reporter in New York was hard than be around Indiana Jones and eat those words.
1. Old Friend

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Old Friend Equals Trouble_**

I sat as the train traveled on the tracks and looked at the beauty outside. I loved traveling it showed me the beauty of the world as well as the people. Who am I? My name is Vanessa Valley Thompson. Friends call me Van for short. I had light brown hair curly hair that only touched my shoulders. I had blue eyes that my father said 'looked like the night sky.' I wore a blue silk blouse, a long red skirt and black heels. I'm was a reporter for the **_New York Column_**. I was always curious even as a child and writing was my passion. Being a reporter helped combine the two, but interviewing a college professor was not part of that passion.

* * *

><p>The train stopped as people started to collect there objects. I again hadn't paying attention and had no idea where I was. I turned to one of the standing man and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me. "Excuse me, sir," I asked. "Where are we?"<p>

"Connecticut," answered the man as continued to get his bags. I could feel my eyes widen. I quickly got up, pushing the poor man out of the way. "Hey!"

I turned to him as bag from the top of my seat. "I'm so sorry," I said as struggled to pull it out. "But I need to go," I said finally got it out. I could've said more but when I am in rush I really didn't notice things. Like the step I near missed coming off the train. I felt the hand on my arms. I looked up to see the conductor grabbing my arm. "Are you alright?" he asked.

My face turned red with embarrassment. I quickly pushed him away. "I'm fine," said quickly, before he could ask anything else. I had run off.

I panted as I reached the exit of the train station. Like I said before I was always in a rush. I'm also not use to other people helping me. When I was little my mom was sick and my dad was always busy working at the college. So I was always on my own. I had to do everything myself, including defend myself. And living New York was the perfect place to do it. Now, I'm in Connecticut, 'people people town' as John, my… well let's just say really good friend would say. I'll explain later. This was not my area of comfortable.

* * *

><p>I rushed over to the road and raised my hand yelling "Taxi!" A taxi stopped. Well, at least it didn't take 2 hours to get one like in New York. I quickly got in pulled my bags with me. "Thanks," I said.<p>

"Where to?" he asked.

"Marshall College," I said. "I'm in rush so please," I said.

The driver scoffed. "Are a professor there?"

"No, I'm reporter from New York, now please," I urged him.

He scoffed. "Oh good reporters," he said sarcastically. I glared but waved it off. At least the taxis were the same.

* * *

><p>Marshall College was a simple place. It was big, but it was beautiful. I walked to the wide doors. I looked at it with honor. It showed respect for learning but beauty for the world. I took out my notepad and started to write notes, as a reporter should.<p>

_"__Marshall College: learning beauty has some into combination. Simple area. Simple living. Does it mean simple education? _

"Ma'ma?" asked voice. I looked up to notice a college boy in front of me. "I need to get my next class. I can I help you?"

I quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm a reporter Vanessa Thompson for the **_New York Columns._** I'm looking for a professor of archaeology."

The boy nodded. "Oh, you're looking for Dr. Jones. Down the hall take two lefts and up some stair and 5 doors to the left. May I go," he responded with attitude, I was not too fond of. I moved out of the way. "Thanks," he quickly left.

I rolled my eyes as I entered the college as I added another note.

_"__Students: A Connecticut mind, but a bit of a New York attitude."_

* * *

><p>I rushed through the halls. I was already late as it is and did not need to be stopped by another rushing college student. "5 doors, down," I repeated the boy's instruction. I looked up see to two men leaving the office, one was a better older with and the other was younger with brown hair about my age with paper's and books stuffed in his arms. My math is not all that great but I can count and that was the fifth door down, so that was Dr. Jones' classroom and he was the one walking away. "Dr. Jones?" I yelled.<p>

He and the other man continued to walk. "Yes?"

I sighed as I rushed faster. "I'm the reporter from New York. I need to interview for my article."

"Yes, I need to talk to later," he said as he continued walking not bothering to turn.

Later? I do not take later for an answer. "Dr. Jones, I don't have time for a later. I have other things to do."

The older man stopped and turned to me with gently eyes. "I am sorry, but we really must be going," he said as we quickly turned around.

I sighed as I continued to follow. As nice as the old man seemed I was on important business. "I understand but I did not take train from New York and be told to wait."

"Listen can we do this another time," said the younger man as they continued to walk.

My face turned red. I was not going to wait all day in this town and they can't even have the nerve to turn around an d look at me. "You stop those feet and listen!" I yelled. He stopped, they both stopped it was like a miracle. "Now, you listen to me. I may have been late but I am sorry, but I was promised an interview. And you will quickly learn I am not very good at waiting."

The younger man turned to me. He squinted looked at me as if he was trying to remember something. "Do I know you?"

I frowned as I folded my arms. "Personally I don't know, but you should know. I am a reporter for the **_New York Columns_**. My name is Vanessa Thompson."

The man's eyes widened. "Vanessa Thompson?" I nodded as I continued to glare. Suddenly he dropped his stuff, before I could respond he picked me up and spun me around. "Vanessa!" he said an excitement.

The poor older man looked as lost as I felt. I didn't know who he was and he went from brushing me off to spinning like I was damsel in a movie. He put me down and I stared at him. "Sir?" I asked in confusion.

He smiled and gestured to himself. "It's me. Indy, Indiana."

My confusion quickly washed away to excitement. "Indy," I said as I hugged him, making the poor man even more confused.

Indiana Jones was my best friend since I was little girl. I would always follow him and whenever he wouldn't listen to me would always tell me 'to stop his feet.' We were like inseparable as thieves. Last time I was with him was last year in Shanghai and that didn't go well at all. I probably didn't recognize because the tweet suit he was wearing. I never thought him tweet suit guy, but was Indiana Jones for you.

Indy turned to the older man, looking so lost. "Oh, Marcus, this is Vanessa Thompson, old friend of mine," he introduced me as pushed me forward a bit. "Van, this is Marcus Brody, Dean of the college and a close friend."

Marcus smiled, finally getting some information as he held out his hand as I grabbed his. "Oh, pleasure to meet Vanessa."

I smiled. "Please call me Van if you'd like."

Marcus let go of my hand and turned to Indy. "I hate to cut this short but we have some people waiting."

"Oh," said Indy as he collected himself and bent over to pick his stuff off the floor. I bent down helped him. "I have a meeting with men."

I stood up holding some of his stuff. I raised my eyebrow as they started walking and I followed. "Who?" I asked.

Indy turned to me as we walked and he smirked at me "Army intelligence," he said.

I looked at him with confusion. "Army Intelligence? What did you do?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he said as he walked and me seeming to be part of it.

* * *

><p>We entered into what seemed like a lecture hall. I saw two men. One was thin and the other was thicker. I could have scoffed at them for possibly being part of Army Intelligence, but I held my tongue. "Gentlemen?" Indy asked as we entered.<p>

The two looked up and stood up and followed us to the podium "Yes, Dr. Jones, we've heard a great deal about you," said the thicker gentleman.

Indy didn't turn but I could tell that he was interested as I stood beside him and placed his objects down. "Have you?"

The thicker man continued as he nodded as Marcus, the thinner man continued follow. "Uh, professor of archaeology, expert on the occult," he said listing as he walked across to table front of us. "And, uh how does on say it? Obtainer of rare antiquities," he finished.

Indy nodded as placed the objects down. "That's one way of saying it," he said and gestured the two gentleman to a chair. "Why don't you sit down?"

The thicker gentlemen nodded. "Oh, thank you," he said as he sat down.

The thinner man followed nodded as well as he sat, "Thank you," he said as he joined his partner. "You are many of many talents," he added as he sat down.

The thicker gentlemen turned to me. I simply smiled. "I assume this is your assistant."

Indy turned to me and then turned back to the two. "Oh, no this is friend of mine."

I smiled and stepped up. "Vanessa Thompson, reporter of the **_New York Columns_**. I was here to interview Dr. Jones." The two men exchanged nervous looks with each other. I smiled nervously I didn't like those looks. "I don't bite."

The thinner man nodded. "Yes well—," he was cut off by the thicker gentlemen.

"This sensitive information and we wouldn't like this to be public," he said as gently as he could and I could understand. The news can cause calm, anger, and fear and what Army Intelligence had to say was probably dangerous to reveal.

I nodded. "I understand. Well, I am only at the time being interviewing Dr. Jones and maybe a few other teachers, but I have no business with you."

The thicker man hesitated but nodded. "Now, Dr. Jones," he said going back to Indy. "You studied under Professor Ravenwood at the University of Chicago."

Indy tensed a little but it quickly went away. "Yes, I did," he responded. "As well as Ms. Thompson," he said as he gestured his head to me.

I gave a quick glare, but I don't blame him talking about Ravenwood maybe him tense and including me with back up helped. I just nodded at the two in agreement.

The thicker man continued. "So, you two have no idea of his present whereabouts?"

Indy thought for a moment. "Uh… well, just rumors, really," he said as he turned to Marcus and I.

I nodded. "Yes, from what I heard somewhere in Asia, last I talked to him."

"And when was that Ms. Thompson?" the thicker man asked me.

I thought for a minute before I shrugged and answered "About 5 years ago sir, I went to interview him."

The thicker man turned to Indy. "And you Dr. Jones?"

Indy hesitated but I didn't blame him. He and Abner had rough relationship and never really spoke to him. "I haven't really spoken to him for ten years," he admitted. "We were friends, but, uh," he stopped for a minute but continued. "had a bit of a falling out, I'm afraid."

I saw him looking a bit uncomfortable and I would be lying if I did myself. I stood up. "Now, gentlemen. I am a reporter and I know beating around the bush when I see it. So can you just say it?"

Indy glared at me but I ignored it. The two men exchanged looks but turned back to us. "Now, Dr. Jones as we've said to Ms. Thompson, you must understand that this is all strictly confidential?" asked the thinner man.

Indy nodded. "I understand."

The thinner man cleared his throat. "Yesterday afternoon, our European sections intercepted a German communique that was sent from Cairo to Berlin," he explained.

The thicker man quickly jumped in. "See, over the last two years, the Nazis have had teams of archaeologists running around the world looking for all kind of religious artifacts." I raised my eyebrow and the thicker man seemed to notice. "Hitler's a nut on the subject. He's crazy," he explained. I could have told him that. "He's obsessed with the occult. And, right now, apparently, there's some kind of German archaeological dig going on in the desert outside of Cairo."

The thinner man pulled out some papers and looked them as he started to continue. "Now, we've got some information here, but we can't make anything out of it, and maybe you can," he said as looked down at the paper as he read: "Tanis development proceeding." I felt my eyes widen. Tanis, I remember it so well. I felt like days he would push it down my throat, Abner taught it to me so well. Indy looked at me with shock and interest as well as Marcus. The thinner man continued through our shock. "Acquire headpiece, Staff of Ra. Abner Ravenwood, U.S," he finished as he looked back at us.

Indy was looked to Marcus and I. "The Nazis have discovered Tanis," he said as he walked towards Marcus and me. I nodded in agreement as I ran my hand through my hair.

Thicker man looked to us. "Just what does that mean to you, uh, Tanis?"

Marcus was about to explain, but Indy quickly cut him off. "The city of Tanis is one of the possible resting placed of the Lost Ark."

The thinner man looked at Indy as if he was speaking a different language. "The Lost Ark?"

Indy nodded as he advanced towards them. "Yeah, the Ark of the Covenant. The chest the Hebrews used to carry around the Ten Commandments."

The thicker man stopped Indy. "What do you mean 'commandments' you talking about the Ten Commandments?" he asked in disbelief.

I finally stepped up feeling my studies from Abner kicked in. "Yes, the actual Ten Commandments. They are original stone tables of the Catholic laws to live by. Moses brought then down out of Mount Horeb and smashed," I explained as I shrugged. "Well, if you believe that story." They looked at me like I was an alien. I sighed, feeling I was wasting my breath. "Okay, I have two ever gone to Sunday school?" I asked a bit sarcastic.

"Well," the thinner man was about respond.

I waved it off as Indy took over again seeing I was about to be a little too sarcastic to them, which would not the best idea. "Oh, look. The Hebrews took the broken pieces and put them in the Ark. "When they settled in Canaan, they put the Ark in a place called the Temple of Solomon in Jerusalem where it stayed for many years. Until, all of a sudden whoosh, it's gone."

"Where?" asked the thicker man.

I shrugged. "Well, no one knows where or even when."

Marcus soon joined as he touched my shoulder. "However, an Egyptian pharaoh, Shishak, invaded the city of Jerusalem right about 980 BC, and he may have taken the Ark back to the city of Tanis and hidden it in a secret chamber called the Well of Souls."

"Secret chamber?" the thicker man asked looking like he was starting to understand, but wasn't really buying it.

Marcus nodded as he continued. "However a year later, after the pharaoh would return to Egypt, the city of Tanis was consumed by the desert in sandstorm which lasted a whole year," Marcus leaned closely to them. "Wiped clean by the wrath of God."

The thicker man wasn't really buying it I can't be mad at it but he could have hidden it better like his partner. "Obviously, we've come to the right people. Now you seem to know, uh, all about this Tanis, then."

Indy quickly shook his had as he walked over to the black board. "No, no, no not really. Ravenwood is the real expert. Abner did the first serious work on Tanis. Collected some of its relics."

I smiled thinking about. "Compared to him we know little to none," I stopped in frowned. "It was turned into his obsession, but with all that study he never found the city." The words that come out of my mouth. I felt I was rubbing his name through the mud. He was good man and I hated talking a bit negativity of him.

The thicker man sighed. "Frankly, we're somewhat suspicious of Mr. Ravenwood," he said. "An American being mentioned so prominently in secret Nazi cable."

I quickly stood up not like what they were saying. "Now, wait a minute," I raised my voice, but Indy stopped me by holding my arms.

Marcus looked at them calmly but serious. "Oh, rubbish. Ravenswood's no Nazi."

I nodded. "Yes, and I'll bet my reporter's salary on it."

The thinner man shrugged. "Well, what do the Nazis want him for, then?"

Indy looked to them letting go of me. "Well, obviously, the Nazis are looking for the headpiece to the Staff of Ra and they think Abner's got it."

The thicker man looked at with interest once again. "What exactly is a headpiece to the Staff of Ra?"

Indy walked to board as he talked about the staff but my mind was lost. I remembered Abner, he told me one day he would never teach a woman like me. I was so stubborn, but finally wore him down, but after what happened to Indy and his daughter we lost contact till I interviewed him few later and then I never saw him again.

"Vanessa?" asked Indy causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

I nodded pretending to understand. "Only Abner could really understand and that what the Nazi's want," I sighed. "Light through red glass eye leads to what made the Hebrews cry," stood up. "A poem used to remember it."

The thicker man looked at me. "Then do you have poem of the Ark looks like?"

Indy stepped forward as opened the book. "I've got something better than a poem, I have picture," he said as he opened the book. "Here," he said as we all gathered around as he should us the picture.

I remembered the picture well. There were four men carrying the ark on top of the large rock Hebrew's surrounded. Light came from the light it living the enemies died or suffering. It made statement: you never wanted to be the enemy of the ark. I was squeamish when I first saw begged Abner never to show it to me again. Now it was only picture, with a strong meaning.

"Good God," said the thinner man in shock.

Marcus nodded. "Yes, that's just what the Hebrews thought," he responded.

The thinner man looked closely. "Now," he pointed to the light coming from the light. "Now, what's that supposed to be coming out of there?"

"Lightning," Indy answered. "Fire…," he shrugged and walked to the black board. "Power of God or something."

I looked to the two men. "Here's another poem," I said. "Speak against the ark the word to start your death." They didn't answer right away I was walked to Indy looking at the staff of Ra he drew.

"I beginning to understand Hitler's interest in this," said the thicker man.

I touched Indy's shoulder as looked at me snapping out of his own thoughts. "Indy?" I asked.

Indy nodded. "Fine," he whispered as he walked to the others but I still held his shoulder.

Marcus spoke to the two men. "The Bible speaks of the Ark leveling mountains, and laying waste to entire regions. An army which carries the Ark before it," Marcus stopped having a bit of honor on his face, but continued. "is invincible."

I felt my hearts interest,shock, and pain of the Ark came to me. I could hardly stand I nearly fell over, but Indy caught me. "Van?" he asked in a bit of worry.

I looked to Indy with fear that I could no longer hide. I shook my head. "After two nightmares, I vowed never to talk about the ark, picturing war," I sighed. "The Nazi's with the ark is the definition of war. Unwinnable war," I whispered. I slowly remembered a day with Indiana Jones was a day of mystery and trouble. New York was starting to sound like the most peaceful place on earth compared Connecticut.


	2. I Can't Promise

**_Chapter 2_**

**_I Can't Promise_**

I sat in the taxi as it went down the dark road. I went on with my interviews. I interviewed, it felt like I talked to a million professors. The only thing that was on my mind was that Ark. It was my dream and it was my nightmare. I closed my eyes thinking back.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback…<span>_**

_My 15 year old self, screamed as I shot up from my bed. A girl about 15 years old with long black hair and hazel eyes woke up with me. She ran over to my side as continued screaming. "Van! Van, wake up!" yelled the._

_I slowly blinked open my eyes and looked at her as I saw the woman. "Marion," I whispered. Before she could respond, I hugged her. She was shocked at first but hugged me back. "Oh, Marion," I cried and shivered._

_Marion looked at me with worried as she pulled me out of the hug. "You gotta stop, this is the second time tonight," she urged me._

_I shook my head as I looked away from her. "No, I begged him. I have to finish."_

_Marion sighed with anger as she picked up my pillow and hit me with it. I giggled as she walked back to my bed. "You're stubborn as Jones. You're impossible," she groaned as she sat on her bed. _

_I smirked. "Maybe that's why we're good friends cause you're impossible yourself."_

_Marion smirked back. "Maybe." _

_I smiled as I threw the pillow back at her as she laughed and I giggled and she laughed with me all through the night._

* * *

><p>Marion Ravenwood was best friend and we fell out as quickly as a falling rock because of one thing: I was still friends with the man that broke her heart. "Ms. Thompson," I opened my eyes as the driver was looking at me. "We're here."<p>

I nodded as I paid him. I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said as exited the taxi. I looked at the house as I heard the taxi drive off.

I sighed as I walked to the door and knocked. "Who is it?" said a familiar from the other side of the door.

I giggled. "The woman, who still needs to interview you," I answered. The door opened and Indy was smiling with his bathrobe on. I smirked. "Nice to see you again, Indiana."

Indy smiled as he grabbed my hand and dragged me in as he closed the door behind me. He guided me into the living room. "I never thought I'd see you again, Van," he finally said. I smiled as I giggled. "Come on, sit," he said as he gestured to me.

I sat down on couch. I smirked as looked at him again. "The last time we met was in Shanghai," I said. He smiled nervously in apologetic way and if you were there you'd know why. I shrugged it off. "At least, I got to meet John and bring him home," I said.

Indy frowned but shrugged as he walked over to the table. "Oh, how is John?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew Indy treated me like little sister. The last boy that was with me, he scared off worse than my father, but John he couldn't scare because I liked him too much for him to run away and he loved me too much to be scared away. "You could ask him yourself," I said. Indy laughed as he shook his head. I laughed back. "I'd feel better if you met him. He's really sweet," I said trying to convince him.

Indy didn't really respond it but finally answered. "Don't have time to go to New York," I scoffed. "So how's your father doing?" he asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

My body tensed. My father… I looked down just at the thought of him made my body weak. "He died about three years ago," I said silently.

His face quickly fell. He looked away from me. "You never told me," he said solemnly.

I looked up to him. "You never asked," I snapped. He still looked away from me. I stood up in anger. "If you asked, you would have known. You would have gone to the funeral maybe we wouldn't be so far apart," I said a bitterly. Indy said nothing which made my anger grow more. "Even your fa—," I stopped myself as quickly as I started. There was no need to start a fight. It wasn't worth losing a friend. I sighed out my left over anger. "You should've asked."

Indy nodded. "Can't fix it now, can I?" he asked, but it was more of a statement and he was right; what's done is done. I can't change it.

I shook my head. "No," I looked up and smiled to get rid of the tension. "But you could still visit New York."

Indy shook his head as poured me a glass. "Get talked death by reporters, no thank you," he said as offered it to me. I smiled as I took the glass thanking him in my way. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course, why do you—" I stopped as I saw the look he gave me; it was the look of concern. My smile dropped as I looked in my glass as if it would give me an answer. I shrugged my shoulders still looking at the glass. "I'm fine. I just never talked about it in so long. It happens."

Indy sat beside me. "No, to you," I didn't answer and I wasn't going to. I don't think I ever would. "And how is being a reporter?" he asked knowing I wasn't going to answer.

My eyes glowed with joy, thank goodness he knows me so well. "You think being a professor is hard than work for the **_New York Columns_**. All the people shouting, cursing," Indy just laughed. I glared at him playfully. "A woman threw her hairbrush and toaster at me once, professor." He just smiled at me. "I never could see you just sittin' at a desk." I smirked. "If you ever want joy ride call me cause I bet you, my job is a lot harder than a bunch students and papers."

Indy chuckled as he took a sip. "I'll take you on that," he said giving me his cocky smile. Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. "Stay there," he said.

I shrugged as he left. "Where am I going to?" I asked sarcastically. I laughed and took another sip.

I heard the door open, someone entered, and Indy closed the door behind. "You did it, didn't you?" he asked, in excited way. I had a strong feeling it was Marcus about the Ark.

"They want you to go for it," said the voice I knew as Marcus.

"Oh, Marcus," Indy said as he patted him on the back and guided him into the room.

I quickly looked up and saw the two entered. I quickly stood up seeing what they were about to talk about. "Oh, hi, Marcus, I was just about to leave."

"Actually," said Marcus stopping me. I stopped as feeling a bit nervous. "I need to speak with you," said Marcus walking to my side.

"Yes?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Well," he began. "They spoke with the **_New York Columns_**," he started. I was about to speak but he stopped me. "Now, since you know as much about the Ark and the situation. They were planning after the Ark is discovered and brought back. They want to go public and they want you to publish."

I eyes widened. "You're kidding?!" I asked in excitement. Marcus shook his head as he smiled. "A story like that in the newspaper," I said in shock. My smile widened. "Oh, Marcus!" I yelled as I hugged him. Marcus chuckled as I let go smiling at him

Indy then realized something as he walked to Marcus. "And the museum?" he asked. "The museum gets the Ark when we're finished?"

Marcus nodded in an "of course," kind of way. "Oh, yes," he said.

Indy smiled as he grabbed another glass of poured. "The Ark of the Covenant," he said in awe as he gave it to Marcus.

Marcus nodded as he took the glass. "Nothing else has come close," he said.

I picked up my glass as walked towards them. "It's the story of a lifetime," I said as lifted up glass.

Indy did the same as he smiled. "It represents everything we got in archaeology for in the first place," he said.

We clicked our glasses and took a sip. Indy quickly placed his glass down and went to his closet. I smiled as rolled my eyes. Already rushing, that was the Indiana I knew.

Marcus looked to me. "I would have never pictured you as a reporter, Vanessa?" he said.

I smiled. "Oh, you should've seen me when I was with Indy as a little girl," I said I gestured my head towards Indy digging in his closet. "I could never sit still. There's always a story, Marcus. I want to find every one of them."

Marcus smiled. "A true reporter," he said as he patted my as he sat on the arm of the couch.

I giggled as looked to Indy, who brought of an open suitcase. "But I am also a reporter of planning, Jones," I said, in my reporter voice; I voice of seriousness and in charge. "What do we have to do first?"

Indy didn't look up as he continued packing. "I have to locate Abner," he said firmly. He turned to me. "Do you still remember where he was when you last saw him?"

I shrugged. "Unless, he moved, which I doubt, he is still in same spot I last saw him," said as I took another sip from my glass.

Indy continued packing but stopped. "Is she still with him, Van?" he asked quietly.

I frowned as I thought and Marcus and I exchanged looks with each other and looked back at Indy. I knew who he meant. "Maybe," I whispered. "I can't tell you yes or no," I answered honestly.

Marcus thought and nodded. "But Marion's the least of your worries right, now, believe me," he said.

I turned to Marcus confused. What was he talking about? Indy turned and gave him the same look. "What do mean?" he asked.

Marcus sighed. "Well," he started. "I mean that for nearly 3,000 years, man has been searching for the Lost Ark," He looked distant as he continued. "Not something to be taken lightly… no one knows its secrets. It's like nothing you've ever gone after before."

My mind was rattling about what he said. Just reading made my mind feel fear and wonder. It gave me dreams and nightmares. It something to behold, but yet I wanted never to see it. If we found it… what would happen? What would it do? But Indy, I could tell from his eyes, didn't believe a word of it.

"Oh Marcus," he said as he patted Marcus' shoulder and walked over to his desk. "What trying to do; scare us?"

I raised my hand as if I were a schoolgirl. "It worked on me, Indy," I admit.

"Look," Indy started. "We've two known me for a long time. I don't believe in magic, a lot of superstitious hocus-pocus," he looked up as he walked to us with something covered with a cloth. "I'm going after a find of incredible historical significance and you two are talking about the bogeyman," he stated.

Marcus only sighed, but I glared at him. "Besides," he rapped the cloth revealing a gun. "You know what a cautious fellow I am," he said as he tossed the gun in the suitcase. I rolled my eyes and waved my hands in defeat. Indy walked to me and grabbed my arms. "Listen, you tell me where you last saw Abner and once I get the headpiece I'll meet you in Cairo."

I shook my head. "No, not a chance, Indiana Jones. I'll going with you from start to finish."

Indy shook his head. "You know it's dangerous," he said trying to convince me, but I'm not easy convince.

I smirked at him. "Then you know what a cautious woman I am," He sighed, seeing he wasn't changing my mind. "besides if I'm not there she might kill you herself," I gently pushed him away. "I'm going with you and I dare you to stop me."

Marcus chuckled. "She is reporter," he said to Indy.

Indy smirked at me. "Yeah, a crazy one." I only smiled back.

* * *

><p>A stayed in hotel that night, it was simple and fine. I wore my light green night gown as I looked out the window. I couldn't sleep that night. I was both too excited and too afraid to sleep. The Ark… what does it hold? If I knew maybe I wouldn't be afraid of it. Suddenly, there a knock at the door interrupting my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked.<p>

"There's a telephone call for you, Ms. Thompson," said voice from behind the door.

I quickly put on my rode. "Yes, I'll answer it. Thank you," I said as ran to the door. I opened it as I grabbed the telephone on the wall. "Yes, this is Vanessa Thompson speaking," I said in the ear.

_"__Hi Van," _said familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

I knew that voice all too well to hide the smile that began to spread across my face. "Hi, Johnny, I missed ya," I said.

_"__Who wouldn't?" _he said. I rolled my eyes.

Now, there is John Wilson. I meet John Wilson in Pankot Palace. It's a long story, I will not explain now. Anyway he has green eyes and black hair. He was a reporter at New**_ York Columns_** and then went missing and then we found him. He was undercover reporter as Chief told me. He travels a lot I was used to him being gone. Soon after we met, we spent time together and soon we started to date, much to Indy's dislike. I called him Johnny, and I couldn't have wished for a more over confident and sweet person.

I smiled. "It's been a while since you called," I said.

I heard him scoff over the line. "_Believe me, when I tell ya, it was hard just to find a phone in all of Cairo."_

I eyes widened in shock. "You-you're in Cairo?" I asked.

"_Sure, I am. There are archaeologist all over the place and my brother was offered to be a part of it, when I saw it I took a chance for a story so I took it. So I'm undercover again," _he said. I didn't answer. I was in shock. He was there and he was in the middle of it. He knew very little but I didn't like it. There were things I wanted to keep private from John and this would have been one of them and now he was there. "_Van? Van? Honey?_" he asked over the line a worried voice.

I shook my head, snapping out of it. I couldn't have him worry at least not right now. "I'm still here. Listen, I'm coming to Cairo soon."

"_Why in world are you coming here?_" He asked, in shock.

I looked down the hall to see if anyone was there and went back talking. "Listen, I can't tell you on this line, but all I can tell you is me and Indy are headed there soon."

"_Indy? Indiana? Oh, never got meet the man, how is he?" _he said in excitement.

I looked around nervously as I talked. "You'll meet him soon, I will see you soon, but don't tell a soul I'm coming, you understand me?"

"_Vanessa, what's going on?" _he asked in a more serious tone. I hated when he did that. That means he was worrying.

"I'll explain when I get there, please," I begged.

He sighed. "_Alight, I get it. I won't tell a soul," _he said in a defeated tone.

I smiled. "You're as sweet as lamb," I looked around again. I couldn't let anyone hear me. "I gotta go. I'll see ya."

"_I'll ya soon_," he said. I smiled as I hung up.

I quickly ran back to my room and slammed the door and locked it as I leaned against door. Oh, the trouble I've gotten myself into and now with my boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Early that morning, I wore my thick red blouse and brown pants and long coat. Indy escorted me inside as we walked to dock to the plane. I knew had to tell Indy about John as soon as bored the plane. "Indy," I whispered as he and I sat beside him. He turned to me. I sighed and quickly looked down. "John is Cairo," I admitted.<p>

Indy quickly frowned and glared at me. "And when were you going to tell me?!" he whispered harshly.

"I didn't know till last night after I talked to you," I whispered back with the same harshness.

Indy sighed as he held the bridge of his nose. "Does he know?" he asked.

I glared at him. "No," Indy sighed as he nodded. "Don't look too relieved yet," I whispered. "He's in the middle of it," he quickly turned back to me. "He's undercover where the archaeologist are. If he doesn't know he'll know soon," I said.

Indy sighed in a defeated way. "Its fine," I was about to talk but he stopped me. "Right now, we have to find Abner and the head-piece."

I glared at him again. "Indy," I said in a warning tone. He didn't say a word, but placed his hat over his eyes and that was that. I lightly hit him as I turned away from him. I could have sworn I felt a chill as if someone was watching me, but I ignored it. I sighed as I let my head rest on the seat. John in Cairo, the Ark of Covenant, and meeting Marion, was enough on my mind to make me drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nepal, it was bitter and cold. I started to remember my last visit and my vow never to go back. The funny part was I hated the cold and I lived in New York. That's life.<p>

"Let me go, I'm not 5," I said as my voice and both are voices were battling against the wind. Indy was grabbing my hand and helping me walk through the snow. You fall twice you're dragged through the snow like a leash. The wind and snow was blowing in our face as it blew harder and I looked like and aviator pilot with a thick jacket on me.

"We'll get there faster," he said not even looking back. I raised an eyebrow. Now, he wants to go faster? We stopped as the snow blew harder. "Do you know where she is?" he asked

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "When I interviewed him we were in his tavern called The Raven. It should be somewhere over the hill."

Indy nodded and started looking around through the blistering snowy wind.

As he looked, I sharply turned behind me. There are many rules to being a good reporter and one of them is: no someone is trying to out scoop you, but what that also means know when you are being followed. I had that strange feeling someone was.

"There it is," said Indy causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I turned to see the old tavern. It was like it never changed but knowing Abner he didn't like to change. People started to flood out of the building, probably starting to close down. "That's it right?" he asked.

I nodded. "That's it," I answered. I looked at him even through the blistering snow I could tell he was hesitant. "I could also go in first." He didn't answer but he let go of me and started walking ahead to the tavern. I sighed as started to follow but to be honest was feeling a little hesitant myself. The door was wide open and Indy was there looking at something and then I saw her, Marion.

She was slimmer the last time I saw her. She black hair braided into a ponytail and if I remembered right she had green eyes. Her back was turned from us and I believed her eyes were closed because she didn't see our shadows. She held shot glasses to her temple, probably a headache from drinking. I was nervous to talk to her, but I knew we had to.

"Hello, Marion," Indy finally said.

Marion quickly turned with the glasses still to her head. She stared at us and quickly slammed the glasses to ground causing them to shatter. She looked indifferent but I could tell she was shocked and angry. She closed her eyes and sighed and, of all things started laughing as she walked closer to us and dusted off her hands. "Indiana Jones," she finally said. "Always knew, someday you'd come walking back through my door."

Indy smiled, which seemed to look relieved. I, on the other hand, I didn't. I knew Marion was still angry, I didn't know how angry but I learned never to let my guard down with an angry Marion Ravenwood.

"I never doubted that," she continued. "something made it inevitable." Marion walked closer and walked to the side cause I had a bad feeling. "So, what are you and Van doing here in Nepal?" she asked.

Indy relief fell as he started to turn from her, "I need one of the pieces your father collected," he said, but as soon he turned back Marion punched him across the face causing his head to turn the other way.

I knew it, which caused me to back away because an angry Marion is not good especially from me.

Marion rushed over to Indy's face with fire and hate in her eyes. "I learned to hate you in the last ten years," she snapped. And then she turned to me and walked towards me… this was not good. "And you," she snapped at me. "I trusted you!"

I frowned; just because she was angry I was not going take it lying down. "I did nothing to you! I told you I never took anything from and I never wanted to be in your business!" Marion glared at me. "But you are too stubborn to listen!" I snapped back.

Marion frowned. "You could have told me!" she yelled.

She was about to slap me but Indy quickly grabbed her wrist. "Stop!" he snapped as he threw her wrist down. Marion quickly walked away from us. Indy turned to her. "She never knew. I was never with her and I never meant to hurt you."

Marion turned back to him in bitterness. "I was a child. I was in love," she said sadly but with still anger. "It was wrong and you knew it!" Marion then turned to me. "And you never even bothered to care!"

I looked away and frowned. I didn't know how to respond and don't think I could. I cared but maybe was I was so upset at her maybe I stopped caring, but Indy wasn't going to take it as calmly. Indy looked away from her. "You knew what you were doing."

Marion walked beside him, cause she was obviously wasn't done. "Now I do!" she yelled. "This is my place. Get out!"

Marion walked towards me. I looked away further. "And you just sit there silent like you did with your nightmares, your mother and then my pain," she said.

I looked up at her with anger of my own. "Well, I'm reporter, now. I know when to be silent. I wasn't then and I'm not now! If I did know, I wouldn't tell you because not my life it's yours!" I snapped back.

Marion was about to respond but Indy stopped her. "Look, I what I did and so did she. You don't have to be happy about it," he said. "but maybe we could help each other out now."

Marion looked back at me, but I frowned. She sighed as she walked away back to one of the tables placing shot glasses on a tray. Indy looked to me ad gestured him towards her. He asked first he had to finish it. Indy finally looked at her. "I need one of the pieces your father collected," Indy walked closer towards her causing her to look. Indy shaped his hand to look like the head-piece as an example. "Bronze piece, about this size, with a hole in it, off-center, with a crystal." She didn't answer. "You know the one I mean?"

She went back to placing glasses on her tray not looking at us. "Yeah," she answered. She picked up the tray and looked Indy the face before she walked away. "I know it."

I looked at her. She still hated us and she wasn't going work with us. I sighed. "Marion, if you don't want to help us fine. Just tell us where Abner is and he can tell us." Marion looked at me bitterly but sad and then back to the bar.

I felt my body go stiff. I knew that look. I gave that looked to Indy when we talked about my father. "Oh, God," I whispered as I covered my hands with my eyes.

Indy seemed to think I was had just given up, so he stepped in. "Where's Abner?" he asked.

I didn't look up. "Indy, please," I begged silently, but he ignored me.

"Where's Abner?" he asked a bit more sternly.

Marion sighed. "Abner's dead," she said with no anger but sadness. I finally looked up. She looked like looked when Indy asked me: stiff and sad. For the first time, after ten years off broken friendship, I understood her.

Indy looked away. I could tell he was upset. He lost a friend and for ten year he never talked to him and now he was gone. He understood how she felt and why she was so angry. Marion had her eyes closed as Indy looked at her as turned away covering my mouth because I too had lost a friend. "Marion, I'm sorry," Indy said softly.

Marion looked at me and she saw me holding back tears. "Who?" she asked in a whispered. She knew that somehow I understood her pain.

"Alan," I responded in the same silence. Alan Marcus Thompson was my father's name.

Marion closed her eyes again. Indy touched her shoulder. Marion quickly wiped it away. "Do you know what you did to me to my life?" she asked in a whisper to him.

Indy sighed. "I can only say 'I'm sorry' so many times," he said sharply.

Suddenly, she threw her glasses to the ground, snapping me out of my trance. "Well, say it again, anyway," she said with more sadness and anger in her voice. She asked as she walked back to the table with her tray

Indy looked at me, wondering if he should respond, I nodded. Indy looked at her again. "Sorry," he said.

"Yeah, everybody's sorry," she responded as she placed more glasses on her tray. "Abner was sorry for dragging me all over this earth looking for his little bits of junk. I'm still sorry to still be stuck in this dive." She walked back to the bar and slammed her tray down. "Everybody's sorry for something," she said.

Indy looked down. "It's a worthless bronze medallion, Marion," he said. "You going to give it to us?"

Marion looked at me. I looked indifferent. I wasn't going to force her maybe because she was my friend or I had no energy left, emotionally at least. Marion turned away and walked to back to the table. "Maybe," she answered. "I don't know where it is."

Indy looked back to her. "Well, maybe you could find it," he said as he dug in his pocket and should money in his head. "3,000 bucks."

Marion looked up as she walked back. "Well that will get me back," she admitted. "but not in style."

"I can give you another two when we get to the States," he said. Marion had her back turned to him. Indy turned her around to him. "It's important, Marion." Marion looked at him; I could tell she was thinking about it. "Trust me," he said.

I sighed. I knew she did not want to hear that especially from him. Marion raised hand to hit him, but Indy grabbed her wrist and put the money in her hand. "Do you know the piece I mean?" he asked.

Marion grinned and laughed at him. I raised my eyebrow what was going on her mind? "Come back tomorrow," she said.

I looked at her. "Marion?" I asked in question.

Marion looked at me and smirked. "It's my choice and because I said so, that's why," she said to me.

I wasn't buying it but I knew something was on her mind. Marion walked away as she sat at the table. Indy grabbed my arm. "Come on, Van," he said as he walked me to the door.

"Indy," I said insisting.

Indy didn't look at me. "Tomorrow," he said.

Marion smirked. "Tomorrow, Van," she said. I didn't answer but I looked ahead. Indy opened the door. "See you tomorrow, Indiana Jones."

Indy was about to respond but stopped himself and closed the door behind him. We were maybe two feet away when I stopped. There was something wrong with Marion. Maybe it was the hate for me and Indy, but I couldn't let it lie. "Van?" Indy asked.

I looked up. "I'm fine, I'm going back to talk to Marion," I said as turned back.

"She's not going to talk to you," he called back.

"Not with you with me," I responded back. "I'm reporter; it's my job to get the truth."

* * *

><p>I opened the door again. Marion was sitting at the table as she looked up at me. I smiled as Marion looked down at the table. "I said tomorrow," she said.<p>

I closed the door as I walked to her. "You forgot I'm as stubborn as you and Indy," I said.

She chuckled, still not looking up. "Yeah, I think why Abner taught you and let you interview him." I smiled as I sat down as I sat across from her. "Maybe that's why I blamed you."

I shrugged. "I never knew till the day you yelled at me and asked me why I took him from you. And asked if it was him or you?"

Marion looked up at me. "Did you ever choose?"

I shook my head. "He was and is my friend and so are you I just left with him

till you cooled down." Marion chuckled. "I guess based off you reaction before you still haven't." Marion smiled as she nodded. "That means you show me the medallion." Marion looked up in shock. "I'm reporter, remember, I know when someone lies to me." Marion sighed as she put her hand under her shirt and pulled it out. "Why lie?"

Marion shrugged. "Maybe for spite of Jones and you. For what he did to me and what I thought you did," she looked down. "Or Abner's dream was is in here."

I sighed. "I'm sorry," Marion nodded. "He was my friend and good teacher."

Marion looked up. "When did Alan die?" she asked.

I sighed. "Three years ago, He was sick with a fever," I chuckled. "He never told me till it go so bad. I was so mad even when he died. Stubborn old man," I sighed. "But he was my best friend and gave the passion to write. I never could imagine me giving it up then."

Marion looked at the medallion. "Now?"

I shrugged. "Only God knows," I answered.

Marion looked at the money in her hand and the medallion. She hung it on the candle and she got up. "I don't know," she responded. I quickly got up and followed. She placed her money in a wooden box. "You're in love?" she asked. I didn't respond. "I saw it in your eyes."

"Yes," I said softly. "His name is John."

Marion chuckled. "And it's still in mine," she admitted. "I still care about that bastard." I didn't answer. If he still cares about me will he ever say it?" Marion chuckled. "Dumb, huh?"

I shrugged. "I can't promise that he still cares but I think he regrets leaving as much as you hate him."

Marion frowned and scoffed as she walked away. She wasn't really in the mood to believe it walked away but suddenly the door opened. Marion and I turned to see a man in a black hat and glasses and a black suit and another with the same outfit but with a mustache and no glasses with natives from Nepal.

Marion glared that the men as she pulled a smoke from her pocket. I glared back, I didn't like this. "Good evening, Frauleins," the man in glasses said, in a slimy voice. He sounded like he was cold and he had a German accent and that was not good either.

Marion frowned. "The bar's closed."

"We… we are… not thirsty," he said as he and his men walked in closer.

Marion looked the same. "What do you want?" she asked.

"The same thing your friend Dr. Jones and Fraulein Thompson wanted," he said as he walked closer and gestured to me. I flinched. "Surely she told you there would be other interested parties."

Marion suck the cigarette in her mouth as glanced at me. I shrugged silently. I was being honest, I had no idea this "other party' even knew we were on the case or knew. Marion turned back to them. "Must've slipped they're mind," she said with the cigarette still in her mouth. She grabbed the litter and lit it.

"I can understand the woman being forgetful," he said as he glanced at me.

I folded my arms. "I have better mind then some."

"I see," he said to me. He then turned back to Marion. "I hope, for your sake he has not acquired it or she has."

I frowned. "Dropped Jones, he slowed me down. I work faster without him."

Marion raised her eyebrow at them. "Why, are you willing to offer more?" he asked.

"Oh, almost certainly," he said. "Do you still have it?"

Marion smoked on her cigarette and then blew smoke in his face causing him to cough. Marion looked at me and I shrugged. She didn't know if she was going to give it to him or not, but we were going play around with him. I didn't like it, but It might have been the only way to get rid of him and the others. Marion looked back and shook her head. "No," she answered as she walked to the other end of the bar counter as I followed. "But I know where it is."

The men seemed to follow us and I didn't like it. "Hey," I said. "I can make drink for you and your men," I insisted as I stood near the bar.

The man with glasses walked near the fireplace. "Faurlein Ravenwood, your fire is dying here," he said as he grabbed the pick and started playing with the hot poker. "Why don't you tell me where the piece is right now?"

I folded my arms. "If you ask nicely, I could play," I said.

Marion frowned. "Well, we're not for playin' nice," she said. "So listen, Herr Mac, I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealin with but nobody tell me what to do in my place," she said firmly.

He didn't turn and didn't react. "Fraulein Ravenwood and Thompson, let me show you what I am used to."

I did not like the sound of then. He then said a command in German. The man behind Marion grabbed her waist as she struggled. "Run, Van!" she yelled.

I hesitated. I didn't want to leave her but I had to get help. I ran to the back door and opened it, but someone grabbed my waist as I was about and I began to struggle, the only name I thought of at the moment. "Indy!" I yelled. "INDIANA!" I yelled louder. I was going to yell again but the man covered my mouth and slammed the door closed as he dragged me back inside kicking as heard Marion screaming to let us go.

I balled up my fist and swung at him, hitting him in the jaw. He let me go for a minute I tried to run again, but quickly grabbed me by my waist again but slammed in on one of the table and pinned my arms on it. "Get off! Let me go!" I yelled. I looked to the side as I struggled.

Marion was struggling as the men still held her. "Get you lousy hands off us!" she yelled.

The man came close to us with the hot poker in his hand. My eyes widened as I say him and struggled more. "Wait a minute," Marion said softly with fear in her voice. "Wait, we… we can be reasonable."

"That time has passed," he said in a terrifying voice. "Just has it passed you," he then looked to me. "Or her," he whispered as he walked closer towards me.

I just struggled harder as he got closer. I squealed in fear as he held it to my eyes. "Wait," said Marion. He then turned back Marion. "You didn't need her or that," he smiled his creepy smile as he got closer it to her. "I'll tell you everything," she said in fear.

His grin just grew bigger. "Yes, I know you will," he whispered as he brought it closer to her. Marion started to whimper as she did.

"Stop it!" I yelled at one last desperate attempt. Suddenly, I heard a whipping noise and a whip hit the man's arms causing the poker to fly across the room. Marion tried to run failed as the man in glasses grabbed her. The man pinning me looked distracted so I unpinned my arm and punched him in the face causing him to unpin me completely. I tried to escape but he held me by my waist. I looked up to see who had the whip and was Indy, mad and holding gun at them. "Indy!" I screamed, but the man covered my mouth.

"Let them go," he ordered still holding the gun up.

Suddenly the curtain caught fire, but at this moment no one cared they just waited to see who would make the first move. I looked to corner of my eye to the man with mustache creeping to the side to shoot Indy. I quickly bit down on the man's hand causing him to uncover my mouth. "To your left!" I shouted.

Indy quickly turned and shot the man and the fight to begin.

* * *

><p>Marion quickly got away from the glasses man. I elbowed the man in the stomach causing him to let go and bend over in pain. I turned and quickly punched him causing to fall over. Marion quickly dragged me over beside the bar.<p>

Describing the fight is hard but the men weren't stupid and quickly made barricades out of the tables. Bullets flew everywhere and could tell what was going on. But I heard a bullet go off hitting the fire place. The burned logs fell to the ground on the alcohol causing the table close to Marion and I to catch on fire and so did the man. The man quickly got up and screamed in pain. That was a big mistake a bullet quickly hit his forehead and blood spilled from his head. Marion and I yelped in fright. The man fell to the floor slowly still on fire and died.

I looked to the ground to see a small gun and quickly grabbed it. Marion looked at me. "Do you know how to use it?" she shouted for me to hear over the gun shot.

I shook my head. "No, but I don't end up like that guy," I shouted as gestured my head towards him. I soon peered around the corner of the bar and started shoot. To be honest, I didn't know if I hit anything or one but I was more trying defending us from getting hit. Marion slowly grabbed a piece of wood that was still lit and slowly went behind the bar.

Suddenly another bullet went over heads hit the wine barrel causing to leak wildly and some fell on my head, gross. Marion let some fall in her mouth and crawled to the back of the bar and I continued to shoot.

Marion soon shook my shoulder. "I got cover," she yelled.

I looked at her. "How?"  
>"I hit him on the head," she shouted simply. I shrugged. It worked for me. I quickly crawled following her behind the bar to see the man knocked out on the ground. Suddenly, there was a crash up above Marion and I looked up to see Indy being pinned on the bar as they set the counter on fire. Indy looked at us. "Whiskey," he said.<p>

Marion quickly looked and grabbed the bottle and handed it to him. Indy grabbed it and quickly hit the man causing him let go and Indy quickly got up before bar counter became on fire.

I quickly crawled around the corner of the bar. I saw mustache guy dead on the ground and saw Indy struggling with one of the natives and do be more specific the one that held me. To be honest, I wanted to get that man myself and Indy wasn't looking to good. I turned to Marion. "I'm gonna help him," I shouted. Before, she could respond, I crawled from the bar and quickly stood up. The man's arm was on fire as he swung at Indy. Indy quickly ducked and moved to the other side punching him. The man quickly punched back causing Indy to stumble back. The man didn't see me, so I punched him in the jaw. The stumble back and I kicked him in the side. He stumbled back more, but he quickly tackled me pinning me. I kicked him off. I stayed on the ground and Indy hit with a chair knocking him out.

Indy grabbed my arm helped me up. He looked at me shocked. "How—"

"Don't ask. Let's get out of here," I said.

Indy nodded as we ran to the bar to get Marion. We stopped in shock as the man, Marion knocked out, was standing holding a gun to us. Indy didn't have his gun and I left mine there and even if we did we wouldn't have time to shot. I gently and pushed me behind. Suddenly the gun shot went off. I squealed as Indy flinched, but we weren't hit. We looked again and we saw the man's started bleeding from his mouth and slowly fell over and revealed Marion holding a gun.

Indy sighed and grinned as I smiled with relief. I guess she wasn't so mad at us anymore.

Marion's eyes widened in realization of something as she dropped the gun. "My medallion," she shouted. She ran over to one of the now burning table and grabbed it.

Indy quickly grabbed her as we all ran out of the building. The building was nearly gone and we stood in the bitter cold again. "Well, that was fun," I yelled sarcastically over wind.

Marion nodded as she turned to Indy. "Yeah, Jones, at least you haven't forgotten how to show a lady good time!" she yelled.

"Boy, you're something!" he yelled back

"Yeah, and I'll tell both of you what," she yelled at us. "Until I get back my 5,000, you're going to get more than you two bargained for," she yelled and showed us the medallion.

"Now you've got two," I yelled. "Great, know can't we please leave this bitter cold!"  
>"You live in New York," he yelled.<p>

I shook my head. "Shut up and let's go!" I hate getting killed but right now I just wanted to leave for Cairo just to feel warm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, you try writing a good fighting scene. It's hard! Either way I hope you like it. Bye! **


End file.
